Willow Magic
by IceHockeyQueen
Summary: A muggle-born witch comes to Hogwarts with her twin sister. She finds out just how powerful she is. PG for some colorful language.
1. The Letters

Disclaimer: I want to thank J.K. Rowling for thinking up the awesome Harry Potter stories and I regret to say that some of the scenes were made by her, but written as though they were viewed by my characters (i.e.: the Flourish and Blotts scene), which will never be as good as the originals. I have also borrowed some themes (the letters: strange yellow parchment, and emerald green writing) because they are totally cool and there is also no way to word these things because they are already perfect, thanks again to Ms. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know the birthday thing looks completely pointless but I wanted readers to know that the twin's birthday is in the summer. (Plus it connects to Harry, he got his letter on his b-day and so do they, they all find out about magic on their birthdays, you know.).  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 1: The Letters  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Hazel and Haley! Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
Cheering filled the room when the song finished. Together, the girls drew a deep breath and blew out the 11 candles.  
  
"Oh, my god! You guys, this is the best birthday EVER!" screamed Haley.  
  
"Definitely is. I wish everyone never had to leave," agreed Hazel.  
  
"Don't worry, tips," said Anni. "We don't have to."  
  
"Er, Anni, don't you and Tom have a date tonight?" reminded Hazel.  
  
"Oh, shit! I forgot! Oh no, oh no, oh noooo!"  
  
"What?" chorused the twins.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear!" shrieked Anni.  
  
"Stop freaking out, girl! We'll get you ready!" proclaimed Haley. "Let's go!"  
  
**************  
  
Soon the party was over, Anni was going on her date and the twins finally had a moment to themselves. "Girls," said their mother, "you both have a letter. They look like they're from the same person."  
  
"All right! More birthday money!" the girls ran down the stairs to get the letters.  
  
They were in envelopes of a strange yellow parchment, and when they were opened the girls pulled out papers of the same material. They both had emerald green writing on them.  
  
Dear Miss Hazel Larand,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September 1st, on  
which date you will catch the Hogwarts Express sharply at 11 am at  
Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾.  
We await your owl, which will be at your place of residence at 5 p.m.,  
August 5th for your answer of whether you will be attending this year.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minerva M. McGonagall  
  
Minerva M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Haley! I'm a witch! I'm a witch! I'm a witch!" screamed Hazel. "How 'bout you?"  
  
Haley was staring in shock at her letter. "Wow. Wow wow wow wow wow. Oh, yeah, I am too," she said weakly. 


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer (again): Again, I must confess that most of the things in this story will be based entirely on the Harry Potter works by J.K. Rowling. I would also like to say that I have no wish to discredit her or try to steal her ideas. I also borrowed part of the school list you can find in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and modified it with part of the list in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. This is because Hazel and Haley are starting at Hogwarts the year after Harry, also the same year as Ginny.  
  
Thank you. Now on to the story!  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
It was a bright and sunny day when they went to London. As they walked down the street, Hazel became aware of a dingy looking pub where she had never seen one before. It was called the Leaky Cauldron. This must be the place, thought Hazel. She took out her letter and in it she found another slip of parchment that she had overlooked before.  
  
We are aware that you have never heard of real witches and wizards  
before, the parchment said, therefore we have taken the liberty of  
giving you directions to Diagon Alley, where you can buy all of your  
school things.  
First proceed to Willow Street, where you will find a store called  
Whimple's. On its left you there is a small pub called the Leaky  
Cauldron. Inside you can find the barman, Tom. Tell him you need to  
get to Diagon Alley. He will help you from there.  
  
"Mum," said Hazel, "We're supposed to go into that pub over there."  
  
Cay, their mother, looked confused. "Pub?" she asked. "What pub?"  
  
"That one," answered Haley. "Can't you see it?"  
  
"I don't see it either," replied their father, Ryan.  
  
The girls led their parents over until they were standing straight in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh, that pub," said their parents. "We've never noticed it before."  
  
When they went inside a tiny bell rang above the door and a wizened old man came up to them. "Hullo," said Ryan. "We're looking for Tom, the barman."  
  
"Yeah, we're going to Hogwarts this year and need to get to Diagon Alley," chattered Haley.  
  
"Muggle-borns then!" said Tom, in a wheezy voice. "Right this way, please. But first, would you like a bite to eat before you go?"  
  
"No, thank you," said Cay. "We just ate. And what is a muggle-born?"  
  
"A muggle-born is a witch or wizard born to non-magic parents. A person with not a drop of magic in their veins is a muggle. All right then," answered Tom, "come with me."  
  
As they walked through the pub they saw all sorts of people with many different garments on. There was a pair of old women arguing in creaking voices, a sickly looking man sitting with a very large fellow with a bushy beard and unruly hair, who had a tankard the size of a basketball, and a person sitting in a dark corner, wearing a sweeping black cloak and robes, with his face hidden underneath the draping black hood.  
  
Tom led them through a back door into a small alleyway. He then took out a thin piece of wood and tapped a few bricks in the wall. Suddenly an archway began to form, with the bricks moving apart to reveal a sparkling market place filled with people and odd shops. "Now, listen closely," said Tom. "You'll need to change your money into wizard gold at Gringotts Bank. Mind, the place is run by goblins and they're not the friendliest of creatures. For two first years you'll want to get about 65 Galleons, the big gold ones, 68 silver Sickles, and 58 bronze Knuts. There are 17 sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. For your books you can go to Flourish and Blotts, robes are at Madam Malkin's, potion ingredients can be bought at the apothecary, and for your wands, yes you will need wands, there is no better place to go than Ollivander's. If you have any questions come back here and ask me. Oh, and you might want an owl, they carry your mail and everything. Very faithful pets, too." Then Tom left them.  
  
"Shall we go on now?" asked Hazel.  
  
**************  
  
So into Diagon Alley they went. They found Gringotts easily enough, though they got a bit sidetracked by all the amazing shops and people that filled Diagon Alley. Gringotts was a miraculous white building on the outside. As they walked in they felt the cool air coming off the marble and saw strange little creatures that had to be goblins running around. They went up to one at a desk and Ryan started the transactions. When they left they had a bag full of gold and no idea where to start so they got out their lists and looked at them for the first time.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Gashawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN  
BROOMSTICKS  
  
With this, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Inside were two middle-aged witches fitting children with robes. "Come here, dears, and let's get you fitted. First time at Hogwarts?" questioned one of the witches.  
  
"Er, yes, we are."  
  
"Oh, don't be afraid dears, it's all right to be nervous," replied the witch.  
  
As the girls talked the witches fitted them with robes.  
  
"There, you're finished." Ryan paid the woman and they left with their new uniforms.  
  
It was delightful, going all over Diagon Alley, looking at all the marvelous things in shop windows, and listening to snips of conversations of odd-looking people. Actually, it was interesting listening to anyone talking. "Amazing!" cried one boy, who was looking in a shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies. "It's the fastest model yet! Faster than the Nimbus Two Thousand even!" They heard a middle age witch complaining about the cost of dragon liver, frog eggs, and flobberworm mucus.  
  
There were many witches about. Apparently, the source was coming from the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. A poster in the store window had the face of a blonde man smiling cheekily up at them. The more amazing part was that the picture was moving it kept checking its hair with the photographic hand. It was labeled GILDEROY LOCKHART. Underneath it also read "Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography Magical Me today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.  
  
Inside it was packed, mostly with witches who were all checking each other's complexions and giggling a horrendous amount. At the back was the same man on the poster wearing forget-me-not blue robes and a wizards hat perched on his wavy hair. A man with a camera that kept emitting clouds of purple smoke every time he took a picture shoved aside a boy with flaming red hair. Suddenly Gilderoy Lockhart spotted someone. "It can't be Harry Potter?"  
  
The crowd started whispering. This Harry Potter must be really important thought Hazel, if a really famous wizard is making a big deal about him.  
  
Lockhart grabbed a boy with wild black hair and pulled him to the front of the shop. Everyone started taking pictures and finally let the boy go. Lockhart waved for quiet. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge." The crowd clapped enthusiastically.  
  
The man kept talking and talking and mentioned something about going to teach at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, at which Haley perked up, listening more intently than ever. A few minutes later there was a sudden thud. Two men started fighting. One balding with bright red hair, and one with long, sleek, white-blonde hair. As they fell into a bookshelf dozens of heavy books toppled onto them. There were shouts from twins, also with red hair. Then came the immensely large man Hazel had seen in the Leaky Cauldron. "Break it up, there, gents, break it up –"  
  
The man pulled the brawlers apart like pieces of bread. He lifted the one with the red hair up and he and his family left with the big man. "Can you work that into your report for the Daily Prophet?" Gilderoy Lockhart asked the photographer. "It was all for publicity."  
  
After the twins left the shop, loaded down with their books and all the equipment they had bought earlier, they had one item left each. "Where was it Tom said get your wands?" inquired Cay. "Olly van wipers or something like that?"  
  
"Ollivander's I think, mum," replied Hazel.  
  
"Oh, right then. You, with your photographic mind, would know. Let's go then, I think I see it right down there." 


	3. The Most Powerful Wand

A/N: Sorry about the title change – the first one was because of a lack of ideas for the title. It is now Willow Magic instead of Hazel.  
  
Disclaimer: If it weren't for J.K. Rowling this story wouldn't exist. I don't own anything except for Haley and Hazel, their parents, and the plot.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 3: The Most Powerful Wand  
  
They entered the dark shop. A small tinkle greeted them from a bell. No one was there. There were rows of shelves filled with thin boxes behind the front desk. There was a spindly chair that looked slightly broken and a strange feeling filled the air in the shop, a feeling like something else was there, something extraordinary.  
  
"Hello?" called Cay. "Is anyone there?"  
  
"Hello," said a voice. An old man crept out of the shadows of the shelves. "Looking for wands? I am Mr. Ollivander. Come here, dear," he said, motioning to Haley. "Let's see what we can find for you. Hold out your wand hand, the one you write with. Muggles I suppose?" he added to Cay and Ryan.  
  
He started taking measurements of Haley's arm, hand, and then the measure started moving on its own while Mr. Ollivander went behind the desk and started looking at boxes. He took down a few and brought them over to Haley.  
  
"Try this one, maple and phoenix feather, seven inches. Well, give it a wave."  
  
She did and looked fairly foolish waving the wand about, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it back and replaced it in the box. He took out another and had Haley do the same. Still nothing happened. The third wand he took out he looked at a bit then said, "Why doesn't your sister try those two while you try this. It might go a bit faster that way."  
  
So the girls tried a few wands. Finally, the wand Haley was waving shot sparkling blue and silver dust and sparks out of the end. "Ah, yes! Here is the one for you! Ten inches, nice, slightly bendy. Pine and unicorn hair, slightly odd combination, but it will do for you. Now, your sister. You look like you also need a different combination."  
  
Mr. Ollivander walked into the back, took down a box, looked at it, then gazed at Hazel. He came back up and took it out of the box. "Willow, powdered unicorn horn and dragon scale. Twelve inches, stiff, hard to break. I think you'll be happy with this. Try."  
  
She did. The moment she touched the soft wood Hazel felt elated, her stomach lifted and the air in the shop swirled around her, changing colors from gold, to silver, scarlet, to blue, and yellow to green. She looked around, feeling lighter than the multicolored air filling the shop. Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands excitedly. "I see great things will happen for your, Hazel. You will be a powerful witch."  
  
"Why?" she asked. "How would you be able to know?"  
  
"Because the most powerful wand has chosen you. The wand always chooses the witch or wizard, remember that. You will always get the best results from your wand. Others will work, but yours will work best," he replied.  
  
**************  
  
They left the shop after paying ten Galleons each for their wands.  
  
"Tom said owls carried mail for you, didn't he, Hazel?" asked Haley.  
  
"Yeah, why don't we get one?" Hazel answered.  
  
They strode into Eeylop's Owl Emporium. The noise was deafening. Owls were hooting all over and cages were rattling. They were everywhere Hazel looked. "Ooh! Look at this one. It's so pretty!" Haley was looking at a beautiful snowy white owl. The feathers were a brilliant soft white and it had dark, knowing eyes.  
  
Hazel gazed at the owl. The owl gazed back. Hazel looked straight into the eyes and said, "We have to get her. She's sad here, in this cage."  
  
Cay looked at her. "How do you know that?" she inquired.  
  
Hazel looked down, blushing. "I don't know. I-it just came to me."  
  
Fifteen minutes later the family was back in the Leaky Cauldron, eating a meal, surrounded by the many bags from various places in Diagon Alley.  
  
Hazel kept thinking about what Mr. Ollivander said about her wand being the most powerful and how the wand chooses the witch. How could she be so powerful? She never even knew that she was magical. And if she was so powerful, why wasn't her identical twin sister the same, just like she was the same in everything else they did or were? As she ate, Hazel remembered the scene in Flourish and Blotts. What did Harry Potter do? Why did Gilderoy Lockhart pull him up to the front when, clearly, the boy did not want to be there? Her thoughts shifted to the fight. Harry Potter had left with the red-haired family and the large man. But another girl had left with them but she had bushy brown hair. The two oldest boys were obviously twins. Maybe there were a lot of twins in the wizarding world. Hazel sighed. That would be good, she thought. Haley and I won't be looked at so much for being twins if there are a lot of them at Hogwarts.  
  
But why had her wand made such a spectacular performance when Haley's had only shot dust and sparks in two colors? Did that have something to do with how powerful the witch would be?  
  
Haley looked at all the items they had bought. There was so much of it. Did they really need all this stuff for becoming a witch? Why were the twins witches when neither of their parents were?  
  
Hazel had so many questions she wanted answered. Maybe, just maybe, someone will answer all my questions at Hogwarts. It is supposed to be a school for witches and wizards anyway.  
  
When they finished their dinner Tom came over and offered them a night in the Leaky Cauldron. They had to be exhausted, he said. Cay and Ryan looked at each other. Neither wanted to lug all the bags back on the Underground tonight, so they accepted.  
  
Tom gave them two rooms. Room 7 and Room 13 were the closest ones that were open. They brought all their things up to the tidy rooms and Hazel fell back onto a bed.  
  
"Hazel?" asked Haley. "Why did Mr. Ollivander say you were powerful when he knew we didn't know about magic before?"  
  
"I don't know, Haley," she answered. "Do we have to talk tonight? I'm dead tired."  
  
"All right. Good night, Hazel."  
  
"'night," murmured Hazel.  
  
But Hazel couldn't sleep. She was so tired but she had too many questions and thoughts reeling around her head. Finally, after about an hour of lying, listening to Haley's slow breathing, her eyelids fell shut. 


	4. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Hazel, Haley, their parents, and the plot.  
In the last chapters I did incorporate things made entirely by J.K. Rowling and modified them to fit my story. I will continue to do so throughout the story.  
  
A/N: Read and Review!  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 4: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
When she woke up Hazel couldn't remember where she was.  
  
Oh, right. I'm in the Leaky Cauldron... wait, now I really remember – I'm a witch!  
  
She sprang out of bed, pulled the covers off her still sleeping sister and started getting ready. "Come on, Haley! We need to go home, pack our new trunks, and go to Hogwarts in a few days!"  
  
"All right, all right, I'm up," moaning Haley rose out of bed.  
  
She looked around her at the bags stacked neatly next to the closet. Remembering last night brought all the questions that she wanted answered back to flood her mind. "Hazel, yesterday was odd," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's cool, I mean, we're almost at a school where we can learn how to do magic!" Haley responded, attempting to do her hair in a French braid.  
  
"What if we don't fit in? What if we don't know anywhere near as much as everyone else going?"  
  
"If we're behind I bet you that we'll catch up."  
  
When the family was ready they paid Tom and left to go back into London. People looked at them strangely on the Underground with all their bags and carrying a snowy white owl in a cage with them. Finally they were home. The girls went up to their rooms and Haley took the owl they had decided to call Snowfall into her room.  
  
Hazel took out her things and packed them in her trunk for school. Then she took out The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Gashawk and started reading.  
  
(A/N: Hazel has a photographic mind. That's when you can remember anything and everything you see, hear, or read.)  
  
**************  
  
On September 1st, Haley and Hazel rushed to get their things into the car. They didn't want to be late getting to the train to go to Hogwarts. The letters said go to Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross. The train would leave at exactly 11 o'clock.  
  
When they arrived they headed toward Platforms 9 and 10. A round faced boy walked by, clutching a toad. "Come on, Neville," said a formidable looking woman walking beside him. "We need to get onto the Platform so you don't miss the Hogwarts Express. And if you've forgotten anything again I'll be sure to send it along with our owl."  
  
Hazel walked up to the boy and the old woman. "Excuse me," she said. "We're new to Hogwarts. How do you get onto Platform 9 ¾?"  
  
"Oh, it's easy. Are your parents muggles? Well then, see that barrier there? Just walk straight through it, and don't worry about hitting it. If you're going to Hogwarts your whole family will be able to get through," she replied. "Oh, by the way, this is my grandson, Neville Longbottom. It's his second year at Hogwarts. Just watch him go through the barrier."  
  
The boy took his trolley and started jogging toward the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. While Hazel was staring at him he disappeared. "Got it?" asked the woman. "I'll watch your family to make sure you get through all right."  
  
Hazel and Haley started to walk toward the barrier. 'OK,' Hazel thought. 'This isn't so bad. Just don't think about hitting it. We're going through.' As they got closer and closer the girls broke into a jog. Hazel closed her eyes, waiting for the crash. It didn't come. Instead she heard owls hooting, cats meowing, and a single steam engine ahead. She opened her eyes to see a scarlet train resting in front of her. It was labeled Hogwarts Express. Hazel looked behind and saw her parents followed closely by the boy Neville's grandmother run through the barrier. "Amazing!" Haley whispered with awe.  
  
They stowed their trunks and Snowfall on the train in a compartment then got off to say goodbye to their parents. "See you during Christmas break, mum," said Hazel. "Love you, Dad," said Haley. "We'll come back during Easter break as well."  
  
As Hazel hugged her parents she saw the red-haired family from Diagon Alley rush through the barrier. She didn't see the youngest boy or the one called Harry Potter who had been with them.  
  
The train blew a whistle. "You'd better go now," said Cay. "I'll miss you!"  
  
The girls got on with everyone else before the train left. It blew the whistle again and started moving. People all along the corridors were waving out the windows to their families. The girls turned around and went into the compartment behind them. "Er, hello," said a timid voice from the door of the compartment a few minutes later. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."  
  
Hazel looked up. A girl with brilliantly red hair was standing there. "My name is Ginny Weasley. It's my first year here," she said.  
  
"Ours, too. I'm Hazel and this is my sister, Haley," Hazel replied.  
  
**************  
  
The girls got to know Ginny on the train ride. Once in a while someone would go rushing past the compartment door, or a whole group would stroll by. Around noontime a witch came by with a food cart and the girls bought some food. Ginny had a sandwich so they shared with her. Ginny was the only girl in her family, who, incidentally, was the re-haired family in Flourish and Blotts. "Do you know Harry Potter then?" Haley asked.  
  
Ginny blushed scarlet. "Er, yes. My brother, Ron, is his best friend. He came to our house this summer. The muggles he lives with are absolutely horrible."  
  
"Do you like him?" inquired Haley.  
  
Ginny blushed and even deeper scarlet. This made the girls squeal with excitement and let Ginny smile sheepishly. "It's sooo embarrassing when I'm around him though. I always drop things and do really stupid stuff. When he showed up in our house I was in my bathrobe getting ready to take a shower."  
  
The girls burst into giggles. They had a lot of fun opening the food from the trolley. "Oooh, are these really frogs?" asked Hazel, looking at a package labeled "Chocolate Frogs."  
  
"Oh, not really. They're just enchanted to move. They have Famous Witches and Wizards Cards inside though. Ron has a ton of them. Professor Dumbledore is on them." Ginny replied.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Haley.  
  
"Wow. I never thought I would meet someone who didn't know who Dumbledore was. He's really great. He's the headmaster." Ginny answered.  
  
**************  
  
Soon they were at a station and got off the train. When they got off a low voice called, "Firs' years, over here. Firs' years this way!"  
  
Hazel, Haley, and Ginny migrated to where the voice was coming from the large man who was in the Leaky Cauldron and who broke up the fight in Flourish and Blotts. When Hazel mentioned this to Ginny she responded, "Oh, yes. Er, that was my dad and Lucious Malfoy fighting. The man is Hagrid. He's really nice, even though he looks so intimidating."  
  
Hagrid led the group of children down to a large lake. There, they got into a boat with a boy with brown hair. 'He's good looking,' thought Hazel with a small smile toward the boy. 'He looks like he's nice too.'  
  
When Hagrid said, "Let's go then!" the boats started moving across the lake.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Haley. "Look at this! It's looking at me!"  
  
Ginny and Hazel scooted over to the side of the boat where Haley was looking a little too quickly. The small boat capsized, sending the girls and boy into the inky blackness of the water. They "eyes" Haley had see moved up out of the water to reveal a green head with wild hair. More of these creatures swam up to meet them and held them with their heads above the surface of the water.  
  
Hagrid came up in his boat and flipped theirs back right. He then leaned down and grabbed the kids and put them back in their boat. The boat started moving once they were back in. "Thanks," Hagrid said to the green people. They gave a piercing answer and dove back underwater to show scaly tails to the group.  
  
"Mermaids," explained Hagrid. "Don't know what they said there, not sure if they knew what I said to 'em. They live in the lake."  
  
The boats docked on shore and everyone got out and waited for Hagrid. He took off his large coat and gave it to the ones who fell in they lake. It was large enough for them to wrap it around all four of them with plenty of coat left over. "Alrigh' follow me now," said Hagrid.  
  
The students followed Hagrid up to the looming castle. "Hogwarts," he said.  
  
Inside he led them to a formidable looking witch with her hair in a tight bun on top of her head. She was wearing a forest green cloak. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid told her. "Oh, an' these four capsized their boat and fell in." He motioned to the ones in his overcoat.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. Did everyone get out of the lake?" she replied.  
  
"Yeah, the merpeople were right there, watching them. I guess that's why they fell off."  
  
"We were looking at the eyes. It was staring at us," piped up Haley.  
  
"Now that is all settled, in a moment I will lead you into the Great Hall where you are to be sorted into your houses. While you are here you can lose points with breaking rules and gain points for a job well done. At the end of the year the points will decide who has won the House Championship. Last year, Gryffindor won. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She said the last with a bit of distaste in her tone.  
  
"I'm going to be in Gryffindor, I know it. My whole family was in it," muttered Ginny. "Slytherin is supposed to be awful."  
  
Professor McGonagall opened the great doors and led them into the hall. There were four tables with older students sitting at them, watching the first years enter. Hazel peered up at the ceiling. It showed the clear starry night outside. Ginny saw her looking and told her, "Ron said it was enchanted to show the sky outside. Amazing, isn't it? I don't see Ron or Harry anywhere"  
  
The first years lined up in front of the staff table. There was an old man with long silver hair and an extremely long silver beard. He was wearing deep blue robes and looking fixedly at the new students. "When I call your name, you will come up here, sit on the stool, and I will put the sorting hat on your head," announced professor McGonagall. "Allo, Barbara."  
  
A timid looking girl with long blonde hair walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall put an ancient, frayed hat on her head. A moment passed and a rip in the hat opened wide and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Professor McGonagall took the hat and Barbara Allo stood up and walked to a table where the students were wearing yellow badges with a badger on them, who were also clapping loudly.  
  
More names were called when Professor McGonagall called, "Ire, Blake."  
  
The boy unwrapped himself from Hagrid's cloak and, shivering, walked up. The Hat was placed upon his head and it was silent for a moment, then the rip opened up and shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Janston, Riley" was called and so was "Karper, Lee."  
  
Then Professor McGonagall said, "Larand, Haley." Haley walked up and sat down. Barely five seconds passed and the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Then it was Hazel's turn. Trembling, she left Ginny in Hagrid's coat and walked up to the stool. She turned and saw the whole school staring at her for a brief second before the Sorting Hat fell over her eyes.  
  
'Hmmm, very good mind. Extremely bright, not much like your sister though, are you?'  
  
'Not much,' thought Hazel. 'Can you hear my thoughts?'  
  
'Yes, I can,' the Hat replied. 'Now, which house should you be in? You're quite brave when you need to be, and a bit quiet as well. Kind-hearted, muggle-born, well, that one rules out Slytherin of course. But where should you go? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be the best for you. Your sister is in Gryffindor, but I think that your mind outweighs your bravery by a considerable amount. How about, RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Hat shouted the last word to the whole school and Hazel got up and sat down next to Blake with a sad look toward her sister.  
  
Finally, "Weasley, Ginny," was called and sorted into Gryffindor like she had thought. Professor McGonagall took the Hat and stool away and Dumbledore stood up. "I want to welcome our new students with a little speech, but this is not the time. Tuck in!"  
  
At these words the plates on the tables filled up with food, the goblets with drinks and everyone started talking. 


End file.
